This invention relates generally to a closure fastener, and specifically a sliding catch and a partition release assembly for use with a cabinet such as a fire extinguisher cabinet.
Locked cabinets containing fire extinguisher equipment are often required in high-rise apartment buildings so that the fire extinguisher equipment is not stolen. In the case of a fire emergency, there are two options on how to get at the fire extinguisher and assorted equipment. The first is to find someone who has the key to the locked cabinet and unlock it, and the second is to break the partition or glass and reach in and try to unlock the cabinet. The first option presents problems as inevitably, the person with the key is not to be found forcing the fire-person to resort to the second option.
However there are problems with the second option as most of the locking mechanisms on the cabinets are bar locks that can not be easily moved when the partition or glass is broken, therefore the cabinet door remains locked and the fire person must try and access the equipment through the broken partition door which can sometimes result in injury.
Prior art fasteners have been devised to address some of the aforenoted problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,838 issued to Wilzig et al on Jul. 3, 1979, relates to a door latch bolt locking device for use with a latch bolt having a transverse groove or kerf in its top surface and which will positively prevent the withdrawal of the latch bolt. The device comprises a slidable member adapted to be substantially flush with the intersecting edge surface of the door and the inner surface of the door.
The slidable member will have a first portion which will be substantially flush with the inner surface of the door and an integral tongue portion at a right angle to the flat portion and adapted to be substantially flush with the edge surface of the door. The locking device is also provided with means for allowing the slidable member to be moved through a limited vertical distance in a substantially flush relationship with the door surfaces so that the tongue member can move into and out of the kerf provided in the latch bolt to thereby lock the door.
Charles J. Blackburn is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 590,818 which issued on Sep. 28, 1897. This patent relates to a combined lock and catch consisting of a suitable casing; a bolt provided with an extended shank terminating in a catch; a shaft seated in said shank and catch and adapted to have a longitudinal movement therein, the hook on said shaft being adapted to hold said catch in engagement with its keeper.
U.S. Pat. No. 373,986 issued to J. B. Kelly on Nov. 29, 1887. This patent relates to a blind fastening and has for its object to provide a device of simple and cheap construction whereby the blinds may be held closed in a convenient manner, both when the window is raised and when closed, and wherein said window is closed the blinds cannot be opened from the outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 618,995 was issued on Feb. 7, 1899 to E. Praeger. This patent relates to a blind-fastener, the combination with a blind, of a window-sill bar, an attaching plate, an adjustable bar carried by the window-sill bar, and a hasp pivoted to the adjustable bar, whereby the device may be locked.
Walter F. Lee is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,101 which issued on Oct. 7, 1980. This patent relates to an improvement in a lock for a cabinet for such items as, a fire extinguisher, tools, drugs, telephone, liquor, first aid and the like and more particularly to a lock which allows for opening of a locked door of a cabinet by a person requiring the contents of the cabinet but without a key for the lock. The lock is mounted on the casing of the cabinet and has a latch for engagement with the door which prevents the door from being opened. The lock includes a latch which is operable with a key or by means of breaking a frangible plate which allows access to a plush plate which when pushed inwardly of the lock causes the latch to be removed from the door whereby the lock can be unlocked without the key to allow opening of the door of the cabinet.
Thus a sliding catch with an improved ability to open the locked cabinet door of a fire cabinet is desirable when the bar lock is in the locked position. An improved partition release assembly that allows the user to enter the fire extinguisher cabinet without injury is also desirable.
The object of one aspect of the invention is to provide an improved sliding catch for a fire extinguisher cabinet having a partition release assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sliding catch with a partition release assembly for a fire extinguisher cabinet having a locking mechanism that comprises of a L-shaped member. The L-shaped member may have a first portion and a second portion. The second portion may further comprise of a stopping means and a slotting means. The slotting means may be moved from a first locked position to a second unlocked position.
The sliding catch is mounted to the fire extinguisher cabinet at the second portion. The stopping means contacts the locking mechanism of the fire cabinet when the slotting means is in the first locked position. The slotting means may be moved from the first locked position to the second unlocked position by lifting the first portion.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the first portion may further comprise of a handle that a user may grasp when moving the slotting means from the first locked position to a second unlocked position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a sliding catch with a partition release assembly. The partition release assembly may comprise of a partition secured to the fire extinguisher cabinet by an angled release groove and indicator means. A cable may be connected at one end to the partition, and at the other end to the fire extinguisher cabinet frame itself.
Advantages of the present invention include the ability to open the fire extinguisher cabinet when the locking mechanism is in the locked position. Another advantage is the avoidance of injury to the user as the partition release assembly allows the user to push the partition into the cabinet and access the sliding catch without having to deal with the jagged edges of broken glass as experienced with conventional fire extinguisher cabinets.